The Super Smash Brothers Story
by Freaky Styley
Summary: Trying to sum up the story of Super Smash Brothers Melee


Mario had reached Bowser in his Keep. Bowser growled at Mario "Not this time!" he jumped in the air and spiked shell facing downwards smashed into…..  
  
In Hyrule, Link swung his sword at Ganondorf, but he just laughed, Link, filled with rage ran at Ganondorf, but Ganondorf raised his huge sword, and brought it down with a huge…..  
  
Racing in Big Blue on the F-Zero Grand Prix in Mute City, Captain Falcon sped along but suddenly someone came up behind him, smashing into him, he tried to get back on course but couldn't, as he fell off the track to his certain doom….  
  
Mario awoke slowly, he looked around and saw a huge number of creatures all shapes and sizes awake too, some he recognised, some, he didn't. He saw Yoshi and Peach, and the huge gorilla he knew as Donkey Kong, he also saw a pink round blob-like creature, who he was sure he had encountered some time before, but there was also a yellow, mouse like creature, and a boy with a green suit on…and so many other creaturesof all shapes and sizes. One of these creatures, a human ina suit stood up "Where are we?" he said out loud.  
  
"Oh shut-up Falcon!" said a voice, Mario traced this voice to human, most likely a woman, in a metal, robotic looking suit. The man turned round to face the woman "Samus? Can it be….."  
  
the woman took off her helmet to reveal a beautiful face and long hair. She brushed the hair out her eyes and smiled "Hi Captain, how ya been doin' since we-uh- parted company?"  
  
The man looked at Samus Aran, bounty hunter and stuttered "B-but! Y- you're.."  
  
"Dead? Nah, just biding my time, anyway…who are all these people?"  
  
Mario stood up "Mamma mia! What's-a-goin on-a-here-a?"  
  
Samus looked him up and down "Red cap, curly moustache, must be Mario!"  
  
"How-a- do you…"  
  
"Know your name? Well everyone knows Mario!"  
  
a murmur of approval rippled over the creatures there.  
  
"Anyway" began Samus "The bigger question is, how did we get here?"  
  
"I'll field that!" said a Fox, standing up "It is obviously some kind of space warp!"  
  
"Don't be stupid! It was a warp star!"  
  
"Warp-a-pipe-a!"  
  
"Avalanche!"  
  
"Pika Pika Piiiiii!" said the yellow mouse like creature, before emitting a large bolt of electricity that knocked the boy with the green suit on down.  
  
"Oy! squirrel!" shouted the boy, raising his sword "Do you want summa this?"  
  
Distressed, the yellow creature started running aroung and the green clad boy started chasing him, soon, the electric mouse had electrocuted a few other people, and they began chasing him, it seemed like chaos until bright lights filled the area. They seemed to be in a large spaceship, with controls and buttons everywhere, in fromt of them was a large screen, suddenly, it flickered and was on, on the screen was the face of a man, he had huge green hair and was wearing glasses "Attention all heroes!" the face said. The creatures all looked up "I am Dr. Wright, you have all been selected, for whatever special attributes you have to your names, to take on this experiment."  
  
The Fox spoke up. "Hey buster! I aint no Lab rat and I don't want to be part of this experiment!"  
  
"Ah but that's where you're wrong." said Dr. Wright "For you see, if it wasn't for my special teleporting device, each one of you would be dead!"  
  
a gasp rippled over the heroes and the green clad boy unsheathed his sword.  
  
"Wait a second!" said Mr. Wright, oblivious to the displeasure of the crowd "Some of you are missing!" he disappeared from screen for a second, seeming to be foraging for something, he then reappeared. "Yes!" he said triumphantly "I was right! These people seem to be missing! Dr. Mario, Jigglypuff, Luigi, Falco, Pichu, Mr. Game and Watch, Marth, Roy, Young Link, ….oh dear….Uh um, we-we decided to lock up the three most evil villains in the universe up in a dungeon but there seems to be a mistake! Uhhh…two of them were not teleported directly into their cell….Ganondorf and Mewtwo are on the loose!  
  
This announcement was received with a gasp from the heroes gathered there.  
  
"Fortunately" continues Dr. Wright "The most dangerous of the three, Bowser is safely locked inside his cell."  
  
The boy in green said "But if I know Ganondorf he'll find some way to help Bowser escape and can you imagine what damage will be caused?"  
  
"Well…um it seems like I've landed you in a bit of a pickle my friends!" said Dr. Wright nervously. 


End file.
